The Princess' Date
by Tuffye
Summary: After a fight, Lili has an impromptu romantic encounter of sorts with her opponent.


Lili lay on her back on the dance floor of the nightclub, head turned to the side with eyes closed and blood leaking from her mouth and nose. "Bryan Fury wins!" the announcer said, but Bryan didn't stop, continuing to punch the knocked out fighter he straddled. Security guards grabbed him by the arms trying to pull him away, but the powerful cyborg flung them off easily with a flex and resumed pounding on Lili. Her still features grew increasingly bloody, her strong hands flat on the ground unable to do anything to save her. Concerned mutters rose from the watching crowd as they feared the rich girl would be killed.

Suddenly her fingers twitched, then grabbed a chair leg broken off during their fight and whipped it up. It shattered against Bryan's head, knocking him off her. She staggered jerkily upright, then her legs gave out and she dropped back to one knee. She looked up at Bryan as he rose, blood dripping from her nose and mouth, and snarled, "Time for another round?"

He walked over with his arms hanging down relaxed, hardly in a fighting stance. "No point. Fight's over. Why don't we get a drink?"

She glanced up at the big overhead screens which showed a replay of his big punch on the ground that had rendered her unconscious. It looked disturbing to see her own slim hands go limp, falling down at her sides while he continued to beat her helpless body. She supposed if the match had officially been called, there was little use in rushing into an impromptu rematch. "Okay, let's get drinks." Though she was technically underage for alcohol, if she could partake in such a brutal competition drinking shouldn't be considered any worse. She stumbled to her feet and let Bryan lead her to the bar, holding her nose. "I can't stop my nosebleed," she said. "Is it okay for me to drink like this?"

"Just stick some paper in your nostrils."

She took a napkin from the self-serve dispenser at the counter and ripped it up to do so. After ordering a double shot of scotch from the bartender who stared at her mangled face, she said to Bryan, "Not very chivalrous of you to keep hitting me while I was out cold. You could have killed me!"

"I wouldn't mind if I killed you. But turns out you're hard to kill."

Lili decided to take that as a compliment. "That's my family pride for you."

"You embarrassed yourself though. You were crying and begging off before I knocked you out."

"What?! That didn't happen!"

"It's true. You were whimpering 'Please, no more, have mercy...' right before I turned your lights out. You probably don't remember cause your brain was scrambled."

She scowled, balling a fist though it wavered from the dizziness brought on by the liquor and her concussion. "In that case, I really should pay you back."

"Maybe another time. You're too hurt little lady, you can't fight no more." He looped an arm over her shoulders, and her first instinct was to shrink away. Yet feeling the strength of his hard muscles somehow excited her, and not in a bad way. Even though he had badly injured her, she appreciated how he treated her as an equal, smashing her with terrifying blows, nothing held back because she was an attractive girl. "But maybe we can go and fight in the bathroom."

It took her a moment to process what he proposed. "What, you can't be serious! You must be like, three times my age you old pervert!"

"Nothing wrong with that. Your young, supple skin... the touch of it makes me feel young again."

It was a crazy idea, but in her alcohol-and-punch drunk mind she thought, _Why not?_ She might never have the chance to see what it was like to be taken by a cyborg again, and if he got too rough it would give her a good excuse to kick his ass. Despite her injuries and having lost the last match, she convinced herself that should push come to shove, she could call upon enough strength this time to overcome. They headed towards the restrooms, but as Bryan reached for a doorknob she heard a familiar voice.

"Emilie? What are you doing?"

She turned, jaw dropping in shock as she spotted the tall suit-wearing man who had appeared in the club. "Father?! Why are you here?"

"I pried it out of Sebastian that you were planning to fight a combat cyborg. Did he do that to your face, and why is he taking you to the bathroom?"

"Um..."

"Get out of our way, old man!" Bryan barked, and charged her father.

Lili jumped into the air, seized his neck between her legs and flipped over, slamming him headfirst on the floor to crack the pavement. She scrambled up thinking to drive a high heel into his skull, but he was faster and uppercutted her flying away. She landed on her feet, wiped blood from her face and grinned. "Don't think just because you got lucky before, you can get through me to hurt my dad."

He raised his fists, but said, "Your spunk is cute. If you back off, I'll let you and your daddy live for today."

"Back off? No way, I'm going to even the score!" Then she felt a tug on the back of her dress, and found herself moving backward with her collar being pulled tight against her throat. "Father, stop," she got out with difficulty, "you're choking me!"

"Didn't I tell you you're not to get involved in this 'Tekken' business? You are grounded for life!"

"B-but wait! I still haven't settled things with Bryan yet!" she wailed as he dragged her to the limo waiting outside.


End file.
